Welcome to ask Kakashisensei!
by Fanfiction-no-jutsu
Summary: Welcome to ask Kakashi Sensei, Please send your questions in the review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ask Kakashi-sensei, post your questions on the reviews and your favourite copy ninja will answer them!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to 'ask Kakashi-sensei:

Hey! Kakashi-sensei?

'Yo'

There are some questions for you…………..

'…'

Read them………..or I'll burn your books…ALL of your books………

**Nods head really fast**

This one is from Fudgesticks…

Who's the best looking Naruto character…. besides yourself of course

'Eh? Um………I'd probably say…………since I don't like judging guys appearances…………uh…for girls……………..heh, It'd probably be……….either Hinata or Sakura for the younger Kunoichi's…for the older Kunoichi's……….Anko or Shizune………………'

**Goes back to reading book**

Uh……………..right……….moving on

Next question is from Killiara…

Kakashi-sensei, What's Icha Icha really about? Everyone talks about it, but no one can tell me what it -is- other than a novel written by Jiriaya.

'Eh…………..you might not want to know…………..let's just say……………….it's a romance novel………………..and yes, Jiraiya wrote it…………oh by the way………….It's for eighteen and older…'

Uh……………….ok…………………………next question………….from…wolfer

why do you always wear a mask?... and how many do you have?

' ……….I wear it because………….I feel like it……………………………..I have…………let me check' **rips off mask only to reveal another one** '………..let's just say…a lot….'

Hmm…………………………..here's another one…………from nekoyoukai010

What do you think of the various Yaoi pairings that involve you and/or your students? I mean, you can't possibly support it...but weather or not you do won't change the fact that I'll read it whenever I get up here.

' um…………..I think the Yaoi parings are truly disgusting…………I mean……….not that I'm against gay people…………it's just that………I don't swing that way……….if you know what I mean………… and with younger students at their age……….is kind of pedophiliac…'

Meh, wait up for the next chapter folks! Please read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Another round of questions for Kakashi-sensei!

Here's one from……………….KabutoxOrochimarufangirl1

Um...Kaka-sensei, what did you get Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for Christmas?

'Hmm…………….let's see…………..well, I think it was a giant ramen bowl for Naruto, a journal for Sasuke, and a Sasuke plushie for Sakura………'

Here's a strange one from…………….NarutoandKakashiFan

Are you bi?

'If you mean bisexual, no…I'm not…………………I wonder who gave you these ideas…never mind……………..I don't think I want to know…………..'

Ya, I know it was a short chapter………….but that was because I need more reviewers!\

So please read and review! -.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG AGAIN.

Uh………………..Kakashi-sensei………….?

'…'

Remember our deal about burning your books and---

**Nods head really fast**

Goooooooooooooood. Okay moving on again…………

Um……….this one's from…………here-jus-bcuz

If you had the chance, would you steal Santa's credit cards??

P.s. I WOULD!!

'………hm………….if the money could buy kunai's…………..I suppose Santa would capture you though……………'

Eh………………next one's from…………NarutoandKakashiFan again…………

What do you think of the Sound people?

'I think they're……………………………..evil…………………….'

……….OOH! another one………….heh………….from…………..Mikadzuki-Ninja

If you turned into an animal, what would you be?

'A dog, because that's my favourite animal…'

Yay! Here's one from…………….KabutoxOrochimarufangirl again………

Um...what do you think of...uh...Gaara! Yeah, what do you think of Gaara?

Also, do you plan on giving Kabuto a Christmas present?

'Gaara (like Naruto) is a misunderstood boy…………I think he's good at heart…………..though he creeps me out a little…………I would never plan on giving Kabuto a Christmas present………..because he's evil……………besides……………he's Orochimaru's bitch………….'

OMG! I'm inviting people over

'Why?………..'

I dunno, I FEEL like it…………………………..

'Nice grammar…………'

Thank you…………

'Who are you inviting over?'

Uh……………………Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Shino, Lee, Gai, Iruka, Gaara and the sand sibs…………………Neji……………..Sakura and Sasuke……..Kurenai……..Anko………….Tsunade-sama…………Asuma…………Gemna……………………..and Jiraiya…………and Ino………..Choji…………..and Shikamaru………………………………..

'That's………………..a hell of a lot of people………..'

I know………………….Ding Dong

'Eh………'

"YOUTHFULNESS" (guess who that is ne?)

"OH! LEE YOUR YOUTH IS BURNING LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS!!!!!"

"Not…………….again……………stop Lee…and Gai………please…………"

"BUT TENTEN! I'M JUST EXPRESSING YOUTHFULNESS!"

" It's……………….no use TenTen……………"

"Oh, hey Neji."

"hey……."

"BELIEVE IT! DATTEBAYO!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"H-Hello e-everyone…………."

"DAMN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" (If you didn't know……..that's Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya)

"Asuma, Gemna-----get your lazy butts over here with me and Kurenai!"

"sigh fine Anko……….."

"So troublesome………………."

"HEY! Where's forehead-girl!?"

" **Munch………………munch**"

" **Buzz**………..**Buzz **"

" **WOOF! WOOF!**………..yo Akamaru…………calm down…"

"Hey Kakashi………"

'Iruka………I see you've come too………….'

"Sakura get off me. Now."

"But Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Shut up all of you………..or I'll send my sand on you………………………………"

(Gaara and his sibs have arrived!)

'Well……………..I guess everyone's here………….'

Yupp! Please read and review folks!!!!!!!!!!

'You're very strange………..'

I know…………………MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

'Strange………………….and slightly creepy…………'

LOL! Once again, please read and review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG QUESTIONSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

'You should calm down……………'

WHY!?!?

'Because……………you're annoying…………………..'

Oh, ok…………….

'I think I'll read the letters this time…………..'

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's my thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Eh?'

It's PIMPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Right…………..get on with the letters'

FINE!!!! Ya'll don't have to be so pushy!

'I wasn't, wa----'

BLAHBLAHBLAH

'Never mind…………'

K! First one's from………furubafreak01

Kakashi. Have you ever dated someone?

'Hmm……………….not that I can remember……………'

Old man……………………….

'MY HAIR IS SILVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Right………..that was very ooc……………..

'Hn'

Next one's from……….EverD

Okay, Kakashi-kun, What do you think of all the oc Pairing of you and some random girls...that get together...yeah... Also, Gaara-kun, I have one for you! Um...What do you think of all your fan-girls and what would you and Kakashi-Sensei think if ...someone wrote a story were you two got together? Also...I LOVE YOU GUYS!

'Hmm………I guess I don't mind that much……….unless they're like Tsunade-sama………that would be………………quite frightening…and…………………fan-girls…are bizarre……………….'

HELL YA!!!!!!!

'Right…………………………'

'Anyway……………….hey there's one for Gaara…'

YO GAARA!

"Yes…………..what is it?'

Ya'll have mail!!!!

"Ah, I see…"

Here you go……………..

"Thank you…………………what the---, this is messed………….."

Let me see that……………….

"No way……………"

Fine………….meenie…

" I think I speak for Kakashi-sensei and me when I say……………….WE ARE NOT GAY."

'Yes…………………and as I said before…………………he's fourteen years younger than me……………it's pedophiliac…………'

"Exactly…………."

'Why does everyone seem to think I'm gay?……………..'

I'm not answering that…………………….

" **Sigh**, I'm going back downstairs, I'm starting to get hungry………………."

YOU EAT!?

"Obviously, I'm still human you know……………"

**Cough** **cough**

"Very funny…" (Goes downstairs to eat something.)

'Ah, and thank you for loving us……………but we don't know you so………….'

HE'S MINE BIZNATCHES!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'…' (Shifts a little farther from Yori-chan.)

KK!!!!!!!! Here's another question!

From………….KabutoxOrochimarufangirl

Lol  
Kaka-sensei, you made Kabuto sad. He said that, even though he IS Orochimaru's bitch, you should still give him a present. Because he isn't ALWAYS evil, just when he wants to be. So, the question is, will you reconsider?

Also, who do you like better, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Tsunade, Deidara, or...KABUTO?

'First of all……………….I highly doubt someone like him is sad over a thing like that………………………………….second of all, I'm still not giving him a gift………………..and he's evil…all the time…………even though he might tell you otherwise…………………'

'Third of all……………Iruka, because we are good friends…………….**friends might I add**, **friends**.'

Kabuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE HURTING MY KAKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!

MAY YOU DIE IN ORANGES AND IN MY ULTIMATE ATTACK JUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'………………Crazy-teme'

NO I'M NOT! OMG ATTACK TIME!!!! SCENTED TOWEL JUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kankuro appears out of nowhere, followed by random---faceless people (not literally.).)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE TOWELS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"THE UTTER HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MUST NOT SNIFF……………MUST NOT SNIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HOLY SHIT! I'm awesome………….

' (Blinks, surprised) '

I Know, I'm awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!

'I wish……………….I didn't see that……………………..'

MEH.

'Whatever……………next question………….'

FINE. This one's from………………Yondaime-kun

So, I was wondering, if there was a New Years party, who would invite to the party? Also, if there were another party, who would you take on a date? Or would you go as friends?

Thank you so much also, I apologize for a lot of questions, but I would really like to know. So, thank you so much. Oh, and Happy Holidays as well.

OMG THE PERSONS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO NICE!

'Are you high?'

No, not yet.

'Aa, I see'

'If there was a new years party…………..I'd invite everyone I new…………'

LIKE THE PEOPLE I INVITED FOR THE PARTY TODAY (and, apparently.) YESTERDAY!?

'Yes………….'

Oh.

'If I **had** to take someone on a date…for a party………I'd take Kurenai……….because she's normal……………………..'

'But, otherwise……….I'd go with only friends…………'

'It's no problem answering questions……………your welcome…………'

'Happy holidays to you too.' (Upside-down eye smile.)

OMG! CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!

(Glomps Kakashi-sensei)

'Erm…………' ( He Blushes a bit)

OMG-HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! I'M DRUNK ON MILK!!!!!!!!!!

'………….**Sigh**……….'

Hey Kakashi-sensei……………?

'Yes?'

(Points over at mistletoe over their heads.)

'Christmas is over….'

DAMNIT!!!!!

' **Sigh '**

(Quickly goes over and kisses Yori-chan on the lips.)

Um…………………….. (Goes all shy and pokes fingers together.) (Blushes like heck.)

'………'

"SUCH A YOUTHFUL MOMENT! WOULDN'T YOU AGREE GAI-SENSEI!?"

"ABSOLUTELY LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI----"

'Shut up…'

(Quickly shoves them far away.)

Well that was random and annoying…

'Yupp'

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Please read and review folks!!!!!!!!!! OMG EGGNOG!!!!!!!!!!!

'That's leftover----'

OMG, YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM

'Never mind her…….…once again. Please read and review folks… (That sounded weird and awkward)…!'

(In background: YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM!)


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to ask Kakashi-sensei again!

(I do not own Naruto, bah its hurts!)

OK.

'………' –Kakashi-sensei

OMG –me

"……….." –Anybody else.

Ah, um…………..thank you for commenting everyone! (Even the ones that flamed me!) But PLEASE don't flame…………..sorry…………….but it's quite annoying………..

HERE-WE-GO-AGAIN

'……………You truly ARE crazy……………'

YUPP OMG OMG OMG OMG

'What is it now?'

MORE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Right'

KKKKK!!!! Here's the first one…………….from………..nekoyoukai010

Yes, I'm back. Evil laughter ehem... so Kakashi, what would you do if Itachi and Kisame just happened to pop into the room right now, high as heck and started doing the Macarena? Then Orochimaru and Kabuto came in and as Orochimaru joined in the Macarena with Kisame and Itachi, Kabuto started harassing you about not giving him a gift? Also, I'm sorry if my last question offended you in anyway, I was just curious...and my friends wanted to know.

'………Eh? Why is everyone so bizarre? **Sigh**, um………..I would probably kill them all…………..damn…………….I sound evil……………….or I would just stare at them like they're nuts (which they are.). That would be……………very bizarre………..I would STILL not give him a present…………………**sigh,** fine---I'll give him a TINY gift, but only because he's going to harass me if I don't. It didn't offend me…………..just scarred me for life…………………………………..and tell your friends they are quite strange………….almost as bizarre as the authoress…………'

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM AWESOME!!!!!!!!! OMG PIE!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!

K! Here's a big-ass paragraph from the one and only Yondaime-kun:

I thank you so much for putting my question up. Oh, I think that I've got a few more, if this isn't a problem. Okay, first question is, what do you think of the pairings of Iruka and yourself, Kakashi? Next is what would you do if you had another hyperactive kid in your group, this is including Naruto? You know, an OC? Also, what would you think of Mary-Sues that come and ask you to date them? And one last question, do you think that Obito and Rin would go great together or would you get jealous? Because, I think so.

I'm really sorry for bringing your past up, but I find those questions interesting and oh, was your sensei a clone of Naruto when you had him? As stated before, I'm sorry that I brought up your past Kakashi again. Oh, I forgot, one last question again. Sorry about the question overload, but what you do if Sakura was asked out on a date in front of your face by a random guy that you didn't know?

As stated before, sorry for the question overload again. So, I thank you again for answering my questions.

'Whoa………….that's a hell of a lot of questions…………um…………your welcome…I don't like that pairing………………were just FRIENDS, FRIENDS MIGHT I ADD, FRIENDS. I would get another team, or just go plain nuts…what's a Mary-sue? If anyone randomly came and asked me out I would say no. I don't really like talking about Obito or Rin, but I don't think there was any chemistry between them because it was a one-sided love. Yes, somewhat………….but he was more flirtatious with women………and they liked him back…………..so somewhat---yes. I would be okay with that……….I guess……………It IS her choice to date whom ever she wants to…………unless the guy was a creep………..then I'd punch his face in…not that I like her or anything…………..and it's okay………….I'm fine with my past………..though I regret a lot of things…………..'

OMG U TINK SAKURA-CHAN IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'What's with your grammar?'

MA GRAMMARS SMEXI

'Eh?! Your bizarre…………….'

I NO I AM

'………………'

KKKKKK! NEXT QUESTIONS FR---

'Can you talk **any** louder?'

YES……….**coughnocough** I mean……………yes………..

'………..Hn……………'

K, next question's from………….Killiara

Kakashi-sensei! Are we fan-girls really that scary? We don't mean to scare off such hotties like you, honest. And, in reference to my earlier question about Icha Icha Paradise, how exactly does that make it any different from the romances I have filling my shelves? Like those are G rated.

'Hm……………..yes, yes you are………………right………….I'm **sure** you don't……………that's why you chase and molest us……………….anyway………..it's MUCH more different than normal romance novels…………it'd be like G compared to Icha Icha…………………………………….I can't tell you………….sorry…………..'

OMGOMGOMG IVE REED ICHAICHA!

'That's only because you STOLE it…………..'

O…………I NEW DAT!

'…………..Reed?'

REED, YES. REED.

'Aa………………'

NEXT QUESTION is from…………Kakashi-fangurl2002

I have a couple of questions for people...first Kakashi...Do you have a girlfriend and if you don't will you go on a date with me?

Second one's for Kiba If Kakashi doesn't want to go on a date with me will you?

Third one's for Lee and Gai...why do you guys wear spandex? It's a major fashion disaster

fourth (I told you I have a lot of questions) is for Sasuke...why are you such a damn emo bitch all the time?

Fifth is for Sakura...obviously Sasuke doesn't like you...why do you keep pursuing him? Lee is so sweet and cool...and he likes you...

ok I guess that's it...wow that was a lot of questions...hope you update soon and (even though it's a little late) Happy Holidays

'Happy Holidays to everyone………..and happy new years…'

Why in teh seven hells would you say that?

'Cuz' of legal reasons'

O

'No, I don't have a girlfriend…………but why would I go on a date with someone I don't know?'

OMG KIBA-KUN!?

"Ya?'

QUESTION

"Alright!"

AIGHT AIGHT DON'T GET TO EXCITED

(Hands paper to Kiba)

"Uh………..I don't know you………..but…I guess that would be okay as long as you're not a crazy fan-girl or something………….but only if you get me a date with (blushes) Hinata…………….alright?"

(Runs away like the little girl that he isn't)

LEE! GAI!

"Yes Yori-chan!?" (They both said it at the same time, while randomly appearing out of nowhere)

YOUTHFUL QUESTIONS!

"YOSH!"

"YOSH!"

"I am truly sorry Lee…BUT I MUST GO AND TAKE A YOUTHFUL LUNCH BREAK!"

"It's okay sensei! If I cannot answer these questions for us I will do FIVE HUNDRED BACKFLIPS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOSH!"

"YOSH!"

(Gai disappears into the magical land of lunch breaks…but that's a different story)

(Hands paper to Lee) 

" We wear them BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUTHFUL AND SENSEI SAYS I SHARE MY YOUTHFULNESS WITH OTHERS WHEN I WEAR IT! YOSH!"

Aa…………..I SEE (sparkly eyes)

"GOODBYE YORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

SEE U LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

(He also disappears into the magical land of lunch breaks………)

YO SASGAY-CHAN!

"Hn……………………what is it?"

QUESTIONS……………….full of REVENGE!

"GIMME!" (Grabs paper like the cute bishie-chibi he is)

TEHETEHE

'Right……………'

"I am not an emo-bitch you damn fan-girls…………Jesus……….I just don't like talking or girls who try to molest you…………….."

GOOD FOR U!

"………..Hn…………at least you're not a fan-girl…"

Ya…………I'm not…………….not for long though!!!!!!!! SUPER CHIBI ATTACK GLOMP (turns into supreme chibi and glomps the life out of Sasuke)

(Sasuke runs for his dear emo-bitch life)

SAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAN?

"Hai, what is it?"

Questions!

"Oh"

(Hands paper to Sakura)

"Um…………..I pursue him because…………..well (blushes) I care about him……………………..as for Lee…………..he's a nice guy and all but, I don't have any attraction or feelings towards him"

THAT WAS SO DAMNED SWEET

(Glomps like there's no tomorrow) 

"Uh…………….(wheezes) Yori-chan…I can't breathe………."

Sorry (Un-glomps)

(Sakura limps back to where ever she was going or came from.)

KKKK. Not as high as I was before………….LETS ALL GET DRUNK ON MILK.

'………….'

WOW. You haven't said anything in while……………..

'That's beca----'

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO U AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Hn…………'

NEXT QUES-TION

'You have **lovely** grammar.'

I NO

KK The QUES-TION is from………… Kakashilover915

First of all you are so hot and which team do you think is more dysfunctional, team 7, team 8, or team 10?

'Um………thank you? The most dysfunctional team is probably ours…………(team seven) I mean………we have a hyper kid, a fan-girl, and an emo'

"I am NOT an emo!" (Sasuke shouts from nowhere)

AIGHT. Next question…………..from……………………EverD

Jeez it was just a question...anyway another one. Let's see, hm. Okay Kakashi-Sensei, What would you do if you were stuck in a room, with no weapons mind you, with Iruka, Sasuke, Gai, and lets see...hmm, a Mary Sue, and the only way to get out was to make out with one of them in there! (Gah, I'm weird...) Also, Gaara, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR!?

'Yes, you are weird almost as weird as the autho----'

AHEM

' (Cough) never mind…is this question even possible? This would never even HAPPEN…but I guess…I would (IF I HAD TO) make out with the Mary sue because…it's a girl right? What are these Mary Sue's?!'

IT'S A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU! A CONSPIRACY!

'Wow. Good grammar. I'm impressed.'

I NO

'…'

YO GAARA

"Yes…?"

QUESTI-ONS (Says in a pretty good (Wow, really!?) French accent)

"Hm………" (Hands paper to Gaara)

" Um…my favorite flavor of ice cream is……….(Puts finger on chin in thought in the outmost cutest way of anything on earth) Vanilla………."

OMG CUTE (Tries to glomp but fails when Gaara walks (or runs) away)

BAH! Almost got him!

'………….(Sigh)………..'

Next one from Loressa

OMG! AHAHAHAHAHAHA -chokes and dies from laughter-

BACK FROM THE DEAD!! TO WREAK HAVOC UPON THE NARUTO CHARACTERS' LIVES! MUAHAHAHA!!

BTW, I love your fic!

My question (TO GAARA-CHAN!):  
Firstly, I LOVE YOU!  
Secondly, What do you think of your ever-growing fan base of fan girls and gay fan boys? What do you think will happen if you and the rest of you... guys... and girls... meet your fan base? Do you think you'll hook up with any girl soon? And which of the FEMALE ninjas is your fave (-winkwinknudgenudge-)?

Dear Authoress,  
Thanks for updating and I love you to death! (well... not really for the second part...) BTW, Can you please state who says what when you add in dialogue from other characters? It gets a bit confusing... :S

'Nice questions…'

HUSH! PANDA-RACOON-CHAN!

"Yes?"

Another question for you!

"Thank you (OMG a thank you from Gaara!)"

(Hands paper to Gaara)

" Um………..I think it's creepy. Uh, oh and thank you (again: OMG!) for saying that………but I don't know you very well……………no I don't think I will 'hook' up with any girl soon. My favorite female ninja is……….I guess it's…Hinata, she was originally my least favorite female ninja…but after Naruto talked to me about of everything……………..she's seems the best because she never gives up and keeps on improving………………….."

(Dodges glomps by Yori-chan and runs off)

DAMMIT! NOT **AGAIN**! Oh well, thank you! I'm glad you it!

'There is…………….another question…'

O. OH YA! This one's from……….Cursed Dragon

Hahahahahahahahaha! (Inhales really loudly) ok before I die from laughing i have a question for Kakashi-kun (who is mine by the way)  
Kakashi-kun,  
What do you think of the Sasuke and Hinata pairing? (I love it.) Also i would like to know what Sasuke and Hinata have to say about this. By the way... I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU!

'Don't kill yourself…though that may be for the best…'

(Smacks Kakashi upside the head)

BAKARO

'Hn……………since when am I owned?'

'I guess I'm okay with the pairing……….'

ITS MA FAV

'Good for you, anyway I'll let Yori-teme ask'

I AM NOT A TEME---------YOU TEME! YO SASGAY AND HINA-CHAN!

"Hn………….what is it now?"

"U-um, w-what i-is it Y-Yori-chan?"

(You see Yori-chan trying so very hard to refrain from glomping Hinata)

QUESTIONS (she squeaked because of the refrainment of glompings)

(Hands paper to both of them)

"O-Oh, my…(blushes in embarrassment)………th-that's q-quite strange………..w-why me and S-Sasuke?

"Hn, Hinata may be the only one that isn't my fan-girl, but that doesn't mean I like her………….she's a weakling"

(Hinata bows head down in shame and embarrassment)

YOU ARE A JERK (Does ultimate thousand year of pain jutsu and sends him into oblivion)

Hinata, you are not a weakling you're the best even, Gaara-chan says so!

"O-Oh, th-thank y-you…(blushes and bows, and runs off to either stock Naruto (God only knows if that's true or not) or just runs off in embarrassment)"

YO SHIKA-KUN!

"Hai, hai…………troublesome woman…what is it?"

Question! (Or comment!)

(Hands paper to Shikamaru)

"Eh…I don't know you but, at least you don't nag me……….troublesome women (He mutters the 'troublesome women part in this sentence! YAY! I NOTICE RANDOM STUFF AND PIE! AND IM NOT HIGH, wow---that rythmed -)……………I guess I should say thank you so………..thank you…………."

(Shikamaru walks off lazily muttering something about troublesome authoress and questions)

'………..'

YAY! Thanks for the reviews folks! Please READ and REVIEW! OMG!

'What?'

PIE!

' (Sigh) I shouldn't have asked…'


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: hey ya'll! Sorry that I haven't updated fir a while yet, it's cause I broke my elbow in a skating accident (a skating **trip**, not figure skating-I suck at figure skating XD).

"Hello no!" -any other person.

'Hn…whatever.' -Kakashi-sensei

YESSSSSS - MEH.

Hey guys! Back again for another round of 'Ask Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!'

'Hn….pretty big font you got there.'

Not anymore! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha (**starts to choke profusely) Ahem**, as I was saying, here is the first question from Akizakura (A.k.a Aqua-flames):

Kakashi-sensei,

Why is your hairstyle out-of-wacked, I know it isn't your headband, since when you were little it was out-of-whacked. Before the ice-cube (Sasuke) left why did you favour Sasuke over Naruto? He gone through more then any kid should have. Like when he was hated by the villagers. Stones were thrown at him, he was called monster, demon, he was rejected! I if you asked me, you have failed in your teachings. You rarely praised Naruto and when you do, don't you see that happiness? Happiness of not being praised for all he had done. You even praised Sakura more then Naruto who deserved it!

From, Akizakura.

To Wii are the people,

I'm sorry to throw such a hard question at you, but Kakashi would deserve to be lectured. Because of him Naruto could have died if it weren't for Kyuubi. Thank you for starting this story.

From Akizakura.

'Hmm………..I honestly don't know…genetics maybe. I didn't necessarily favour Sasuke over Naruto; I just thought at first he had a lot of potential. I still respect Naruto greatly. Sorry, but I couldn't do anything about people hating him-that's just the way they felt. But it doesn't mean I don't regret not stopping them from hurting my student. I don't think I failed at teaching; the only way I think I failed is my past, and Sasuke. I **do **praise Naruto; you should pay more attention to that. I praised Sakura because she deserves to be praised as well. I wasn't the cause of Naruto all most dying. Sometimes you can't change everything.

IEE, sorry if Kaka-sensei was mean! - He didn't mean to be! But that was really heart warming kaka-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!

'Hn……….whatever.'

(Goes over and hugs Kakashi-sensei.)

'Err………..please let go…………..(choke) I can't…(choke) breathe………..'

OOOH! Sorry sensei!

'Hn, It's o.k.' (Gives upside down eye smile -)

O.K. Then, so here's another question by NarutoandKakashifan:

Why do you seem so less cool now? and more of a creep?

'Aa, that was mean.'

Yes. It sure was.

'Well, it's probably because of the horrible wri---'

(Shoves giant cotton ball into Kakashi-sensei's face)

Meenie kaka-sensei!!!!!!!! BLEH. (Sticks tongue out at him)

' (Sigh) Oh well.'

Next one's from: Nekoyoukai010

I'm back...this is for the authoress,  
WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HYPER!?! I mean DAMN! I feel sorry for every one! YOU'RE INSANE! Like I'm one to talk...anyway, next is for Sasuke.

Sasuke, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A TEME?!? Did you have an icicle shoved up your ass at birth, or stuck in a freezer for about 6 years of your life? Damn.

Also, why don't you hook up with Naruto? The worst-case scenario, he could hate your guts, best, he could return your feeling and might help you get that icicle removed.

Yes I'm crazy. Oh, and Kakashi? I told my friends, they want to kill you now.

Ja ne!

'Well, that was long………'

EEEK! Why are there underlines under our words!!!!!!!!

'Cause you pressed the underline word button.'

Oh.

Anyway, why the hell am I so hyper, ooh? It's because of placebo's that are invading earth…. that's why.

AND THEY'RE TAKING ALL MY GOOBLAS!

(Ahem) I feel sorry for everyone too.

'I feel sorry for myself.'

(Gets hit upside the head)

'Hn…' (Rubs head in pain)

HELL YA I'M INSANE, WHERE DO YOU THINK I PEOPLE GET ALL OF THEIR IDEAS FOR THE INSANELY DRUNK/FUNNY/IDIOTIC/STUPID VILLIANS? Placebo's of course! The one's that I take! (Watch out! They'll take all your gooblas away!)I INTRODUCED IT TO THEM! TEHEHEHEHEHE.

'Um…you might want to take a break from those pills once in awhil----'

(Gets hit upside the head again)

'Hey, what was that one for?'

For being an idiot.

' I thought that was **your** job'

Err…!

'Bleh, fine. I was just going to say that those pills are bad for you if you have too much, and apparently also bad for me (Referring about Yori-chan on placebo's hanging out with Kakashi-sensei, DRUNKEN-SUGAR-ABSOLUTE-HELL).'

I'm not taking them NOW silly.

'I wouldn't know the difference.'

(Shrinks back in fear of the mighty Yori-chan's glare)

Anyways, Sasuke!

"Yes?"

Oh, good-you're here, there's a question for you.

"Hn………ok."

(Hands paper to Sasuke)

"I am not a teme you stupid anti-fan girls!"

Coughyesyouarecough

"Huh?"

Nothing.

"My family died when I was eight years old, how would you feel when you realize your alone forever? How would you feel to lose all of your family in one night? When you wake up there's no mom or dad or cousin or uncle or brother or sister?"

Awwwwwww. That's so sad.

" Also (No offence to Yaoi or Yuri lovers, it's just Sasuke) I AM NOT GAY. Get that through your thick big skulls."

BI SASGAY-CHAN! -

"Hn…bye."

'So they want to kill me now, eh?'

YA.

'They don't have a chance against a elite ninja like me (Not to be bragging, but it's true.)'

YOU UNDER ESTIMATE THE POWER OF FRIENDS AND THEIR STRENGTH.

'…………Whatever. Hn'

Alrighty then.

NEXT question from AshFallenAngel:

Omg this is so cool!  
Question 4 the authoress: DO YOU LIKE MUFFINS WITH YOUR MILK?!

Question 4 Kakashi: I like kakashiXiruka pairing SO WHATCHA GUNNA DO HUHUH? YOU GONNA KILL ME? Btw what would happen if I stole your 'icha icha paradise'?

Question 4 Gaara: will you give Yori-chan a hug?

Question 4 hinata: you are so awesome...why do you like Naruto? Why not kiba?

Question 4 Sasuke: why do you suck?

Question 4 Iruka: are you ok with kakairu fans? Why are you so awesome? Where'd you get that scar on the bridge of your nose?

Question 4 sakura: why is your hair pink of all colours? Did you dye it? Is your dad's hair white and your mom' is red? Red and white makes pink y'know

question 4 Naruto: do you like Gaara? How bout kiba? Sasuke? Shikamaru? Cause I'm trying to write a Yaoi and I cant figure out which pairing to use

AW, a question for me! Yay! YES OF COURSE-I **LOVE** MUFFINS WITH MY MILK! DO YOU?!

'Hn, no I wouldn't **actually** kill you for **that**, doesn't mean I won't hate you for it, though'

DON'T WORRY I STILL LUV YA! (As a friend of course.)

'But, **must **say-if you **were **to steal my Icha Icha books I would be very upset. Only Yori-chan scares me because of her hyperness.'

Eh, I'll admit I'm hyper most of the time. But it's because of those damn placebos that are stealing my gooblas! I have to eat them so my precious gooblas aren't hurt!

'What are gooblas?'

They're----

'Wait. I don't think I **really** **want** to know.'

Bleh. Fine. Your missing out.

'SURE I am.'

Hn.

Gaara?

"Yes?"

Question!

"Oh, okay."

"If you want me to give her a hug, I'm fine with that."

(Goes over and hugs a blushing Yori-chan that's also pretty happy.)

'Well, **that** shut her up.'

Hn.

Bye Gaa-chan!

"Bye." (Walks away.)

Hina-chan!

"Y-yes Y-Yori-chan?"

A question for my dear!

"A-Aa"

(Hands paper to Hinata)

"T-Thank you s-so much f-for calling m-me awesome, I'm r-really…n-not…but t-thank you a-anyway for s-saying so (Gives a sweet smile—Yori-chan still refraining hard from glomping her.)."

"H-how d-do you know t-that I like N-n-n-n-naruto?!"

It's okay Hinata-Chan Secret's safe with all of us!

"Aa, o-okay. I admire N-naruto b-because he's improves a lot, and he never gives up."

AW. So kwwl Hina-chan!

"T-thanks Y-Yori-chan."

Aa, your welcome -.

" I t-think of k-kiba more as a b-brother though…even though h-he's a n-nice b-boy."

"Bye Yori-chan."

Bye. (Hinata walks off somewhere)

Sasuke! Somebody's asking why you suck!

"I don't suck! They do……….stupid anti-fan girls…they bother me just as much as the fan-girls."

Ok. (Sasuke walks away angrily….or harrumphs away—my new word! Lol.)

Iruka-sensei!

"Eh…yes?"

Question! (Hands paper to him)

"Well, first of all………..I'm not gay…….trust me I know that for sure."

Ya…and?

"I got the scar when I was a younger………..I don't really want to relive my memories……….sorry."

………

" You think I'm awesome? Well, thank you very much (Gives a heart-warming smile that makes the fan-girls go nuts and have a field-day)."

Sakura! Question!

"Okay."

"No, I didn't dye my hair. I was just born like this, no-my dad's hair and my mom's hair is a normal colour like brown. Not red or white or pink or purple."

Bye Kura-chan!

"Bye -."

Naruto! Question!

"Hey guys!!!!!!!"

'Hn……….'

"IE. I don't like guys! Only my precious Sakura-chan!"

Told ya Kaka-sensei.

'Damn.' (Hands bet money over to Yori-chan who's **very** smug looking right now -)

"BYE! GOTTOGO EAT RAMEN!"

Bye! Enjoy, maybe bring me back some!

"OK YORI-CHAN!"

Thanks you're the best!

"NO problem!" (Naruto runs off to the ramen stand for a while-and I mean **a while**. Lol)

Honestly in my opinion. For the Yaoi fic. No kiba and no shikamaru. Just Sasuke and Gaara fighting over Naruto-Chan!

Yayayayaya!

'Hn………'

AHEM!

"And that concludes Ask Kakashi-sensei…….for now.'


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Pie LIVES IN OUR SOULS, eh…sorry………….um……….another round of the fic you **know** you love! -

Disclaimer: I **do not** (unfortunately) own Naruto.

"Hell no!" -Anyone else

'Hn………..okay then…' -Kakashi-sensei

YESSSSSSSS - MEH

Okay then first question from………..Akegata Miyuki:

Firstly, I'd like to thank Gaara-kun for answering my questions (ooh, Hinata eh? -wink-).

Secondly I'd like to apologize to everyone on behalf of your fan base(s) for the attempted Glomps, rapes, murders, stripping and other acts of fan-induced love.

Thirdly, I've got a question for Sasuke (and Orochimaru if you people can find a way to call him or his people): How can you BEAR to dress in. Those... THINGS?! You're even more of a fashion disaster than Lee and Gai-sensei! In fact, you look like you're cross-dressing... which, to say the least is weird. But then again, Sasuke is emo and Orochimaru is weird/gay, so I'm not surprised.

Oh, and I need to glomp Gaara.

Gaara! Comment!

"Oh" (hands paper to Gaa-chan)

"Your welcome -" (Gaara walks away)

Ya well, those you can't really or truly stop, even in those girls minds……………anyway it's okay, and Kakashi-sensei forgives you!

'I never said---'

**YES.YOU. DID. ** (Glares at Kaka-sensei)

' (Cough) okay………(shrinks back in fear).'

SAS-GAY and ORO-TEME!

"Hn…yes? What is it **now**?"

"Yesssssssss?"

Eek, creepy tongue! (Starts to beat Oro-teme up (With his creepy tongue) with a mallet)

'Err………..your not supposed to beat them up **now**…'

(Gasp) Really?

'(Fake gasp) of course, you didn't know?!'

Haha, **very** funny.

'Yes, yes it was.

(Slaps Kaka-sensei upside the head)

'Ouch…………(Rubs head again).'

OK, questions for you two gay-asses (No offence)

(Hands paper over to them both)

"They're not thingsssssssssss, they're clothing that'ssss easssssssy to move in."

" Hn. I agree."

" I am not a gay assssssss or weird, jusssssssssst evil."

" Okay children let me make this clear: I. AM. NOT FKIN EMO OR GAY ALRIGHT?"

Yeesh, what a dirty mouth Sas-gay…even for **you**.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." (Walks away)

"Me assssssssss well." (Oro-teme follows Sas-gay out)

Yay! Here is Gaa-chan to glomp! (Gaara comes out from nowhere)

(Akegata Miyuki comes out of nowhere and glomps Gaa-chan)

Sweet job at glomping my friend-!

"Thanks!"

(Akegata Miyuki walks back into the other dimension)

Sweet.

'Ya………sure.'

Hn.

Next question from Yondaime-kun:

Thanks so much for answering my questions. Anyways, I've got a few more. Okay, more like a lot more and sorry for question overload. I really apologize.

Anyways, first question is for Sakura, what do you think of the pairings where you are with Yondaime? I personally love them. That is the greatest couple, besides from Sakura and Sai, but that's just me. Oh yeah, that's another question as well, what do you think of Sai? He's pretty cool. Anyways, next is a question for Sakura again, if you could be paired up with any guy besides Sasuke, who would you, be paired with?

Now, back to Kakashi again, now, I would like to know, why would you want to be with a Mary Sue? If you want to know what they are, Mary Sue's are super powerful OCs that are beautiful women and make you fall in love with them. Oh, by the way, you're one of my favs. Actually, you're third on the list. No, wait. I think that it's later on.

Anyways, next question is for Itachi, okay anyways Itachi, what do you think of the pairings with you and Sakura, I personally love them. You two make a cute pairing. Yay for Itachi.

Next is for Obito and Rin, if you were both still alive, would the both of you date? You make a cute couple. Oh, and Obito, what would you do if Kakashi was dating Rin and oh, you're my second fav character.

Next question, is for Yondaime, would you date me? Is Naruto your son? How would you feel if there was another quiet boy on your team who glared at everything? Last question for you, what do you think of Obito and Rin dating, or would you pair her up with Kakashi? Oh, and what do you think of the pairings of Sakura and you? I personally love you and I love that pairing as I said before.

So, I thank you so much for answering my massive overload of questions and I'm sorry again, for the overloaded questions. Also, I thank you again and apologize and oh, I love the fic. So, Yay.

'That's a lot of questions.'

Yup, now you have to answer **all** of them.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

Oh ya.

Sakura! Question again!

"Here!" (Hands paper to Sakura)

"Hm…me and the forth Hokage? But he's past away! That doesn't make sense! And me and **Sai**? That jerk Sai? I don't really think so. I think Sai needs help with actually expressing his emotions. Hm…I'd have to be paired with (Naruto theme song comes on loudly when she's talking.), so ya…that's who I'd be paired with, kind of embarrassing I know…but y'know he's an okay guy."

Bye!

"Bye!" (Sakura runs off somewhere)

'Why would I want to be with a Mary-sue? I'd rather be kissing a girl than a guy, because I'm straight.'

Coughyarightcough

'**Anyways**, so **that's **what a Mary-sue is. Well, I'd rather be with a girl than a guy. Because I **am** straight.'

Bleh, OH WELL.

'Hn…figures you'd give up with it. And I'm one of your favourites? Well, that's nice of you.'

Bah, oh well again.

Ita-sempai!!!!!!!!!! Question.

"Hai." (Hands paper to Itachi-Chan.)

"Well, I don't even **know** who Sakura is…wait she's that weakling pink-haired girl that hangs out with my useless brother, right?"

SHE'S NOT WEAK YOU BUM-BUM, neither is Sasuke, you've missed out on a lot. I must say that.

"Ah, well I can't help it…. I'm a missing nin y'know."

Aa, Yayayayaya.

Bye Ita-sempai

"Hn…bye Yori-chan………" (GASP Yori-**chan**? (He walks away.).)

'Um……….you can't ask them questions if they're not alive…. I'm sorry but I'll answer those questions instead.'

Yayayayaya, ya'll can't speak to the dead………..UNLESS YOUR TALKIN BOUT MEH.

'Rin and Obito probably wouldn't date because of the unrequited love Rin had for me and the **unrequited **love Obito had for Rin.'

LOLZ

'Hn………….**okay then**………….anyways Obito would've probably been angry (Back then.) because of how he liked Rin. It's nice that he's one of your favourite characters.'

' Um………..since the forth is dead………….he wouldn't and can't date you, plus he's way older than you.'

'As for the question "Is Naruto your son?" That's classified information only handled by the Hokage and special elite Nin's like me (Once again, not meaning to brag.).'

W/E I'LL FIND OUT **EVENTUALLY**.

'Okay then…………..he would probably go crazy with all the glaring and stuff (I didn't use to glare **that** much did I? Wait, don't answer that. That's another thing that I don't want to know.).'

'He would also be fine with whoever we date or go out with, he wouldn't pair us up **purposely**, trust me I know the forth.'

'Sakura wasn't born yet when he died so he wouldn't know her, if she was older he would've been okay with that, but honestly Sakura's **way** to young and he **definitely** wouldn't do that.'

'He would have liked that you love him, I think that's very courteous of you.'

'It's okay, questions are good as always.'

Thanks for loving the fic! YAY!

'Your welcome and---' (Looks at Yori-chan expecting her to say her line)

UHHHHHHHH (Looks like she forgets oops, lol. Kind of like Patrick there, aren't I? Lol)

' (Sigh) '

OHYA, Please read and review folks!


End file.
